User talk:Phantombeast
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Well Actually, I'm not new. I've been here for quite some time. But sure! Who exactly is this first character o' yours? --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 14:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) -My new character is named Ray martinez, read his infornation and tell me how he is.16:53, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Grizzaka According to the article, his name's Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryusai. Which one's his actual name? --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 18:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) -His name in america is Ray martinez, Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryusai is his real name when he lived in the Soul-Society, I'll be back in a little while.Grizzaka 18:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Then it would be wise to put the actual name instead of the alias he goes by. The alias should be in the article itself. Oh, and another thing: if you want to reply to me, you're going to have to post messages on my talk page instead of yours. And, I'm busy at the moment, but it can be taken into consideration. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 01:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Not at the moment, g2g to bed. Maybe tomorrow. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 02:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry but no.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 00:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC)'' Hello Thanks! And Sure, which character is that? And could you participate in The Vampire's Return Arc? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 02:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Your character doesn't need to be a vampire. And what story are you working on? I might join since I'm very very bored. Your characters also need an infobox. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 02:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) **Yeah Dude, Why not? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 02:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ***Do you have a chatango account? That way I can talk to you easier. Do you need the property template? I can make it for u. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 02:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ****Lolz dude, I already have one. Look at my user page on ways to contact me. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 09:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you. Just thought I would drop by and say keep up the good work. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 15:08, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. you just say the word. today, im going to my moms for a few hours, so, I'll make edits when i can. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 15:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. Whats your Chatango username. Mine is firegod00. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 15:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) son of a dude, my main computer is down, and i have to use my brother's. chat keeps locking up. sorry.User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 22:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh Sounds fun. Sure. What's it about? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 19:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Cool. Where is it at? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 19:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I see. Any other user coming? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 19:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thanks for the comment about my character. I assume you mean Kenji Hiroshi, because he's practically the only one of my characters that I've spent a lot of time on. I was checking out your own character, Ray Martinez earlier. I normally check out the latest activity to see what kinda cool ideas other people have come up with. Gotta say you made a good character, there. Love the pics. Those zanpakuto are impressive! The whole lion theme is cool. Sorry, forgot to leave my sig. Kenji Hiroshi 20:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi : I'm kinda busy gettin' my own fic off to a start, but if you wanna use Ryouta Hachirou in your fic, then fire away. I don't mind. I could set my own plans back a little bit. I'm guessin he'd be fighting Ray Martinez, sayin' how he's a former 5th Squad Captain and all. Just one question. What's the time span? You see, that's important for my own fic because Ryouta plays an important part in my story. : : Okay, that's fine with me, man. We'll talk about that fight in the future, because it's got me interested. Hey, you wouldn't be able to do me a favour would ya? Know any anime where there's cool pictures that I could use as a visual design for a Resurrección? It's for my character Kenji Hiroshi.Kenji Hiroshi 20:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi. : : I've already checked google lots of times. The problem is there's a lot of pictures that are completely off the mark (and some that are already being used by others on this wiki). You ask for a cool demon picture, and you get a half-nude girl. I kid you not. And I think it would be a little strange to have my character undergo a gender change when he uses Resurrección. lol. No worries. I'll ask my cousin sometime tomorrow. That guys seen more animes than I've seen dinners. Thanks anyway!Kenji Hiroshi 21:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Kenji Hiroshi Hey Wanna go to Chatango? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 21:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Sure, whatever. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 01:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Former Captain Sure, go for it. Sorry for the late reply. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :We tend to discourage sons and daughters of canon characters, but... eh, as long as this will be your only time, I'll allow it this time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 16:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hello I read some of your work and just wanted to say keep up the good work and if you ever want to do an RP together just let me know. And my chatango is Razeoflight. RazeOfLight 19:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Permission Sei told me to give you his response. You cannot because, in his own words, "Seireitou Kawahiru wasn't made as strong as he is now RIGHT from the beginning. He went through alot of stories written by the author, and gained his power alittle by alittle with explanation." Your character has to get more powerful over time. --The Raven Master 01:56, August 23, 2010 (UTC) The point of that was mainly to just increase his power by different means slowly, and evolve him in different ways, instead of just skipping to ultimate form, so just try doing that. Honestly, going to the level of the top three is a bit excessive for anyone, even if they were already in the upper tier, and before you can start making any really powerful characters, you need experience, and practice. Your stuff isn't bad, but your grammar and spelling needs improvement, and the whole Center Form thing is, in my opinion, a bit odd and somewhat overpowered. You have characters using stars as attacks, and absorbing the Soul King and destroying planets. Kind of excessive, to me. --The Raven Master 02:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Things to remember 3. I will be keeping close tabs on the work you do, and should I (or Panth and Armed) see something amiss, you will submit to questioning. 2. You won't get angry just because you won't get your way. Being like that is being an Aha, and remember; nobody wants to be an Aha. 1. It will undergo Ichigo-type Training. As, the power cannot be obtained all at once by some SUPER AWESOME EVENT. It will be unlocked, little by little. And the Center form will be called "potential", not "inner unlimited power" Sorry I can't get on chatango cause im not on my computer but I can still do the Rp if you keep going. RazeOfLight 03:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Yup I'm paying attention no worries. Well until I have to go to sleep college starts in the morning. RazeOfLight 03:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hello Grizzaka. Im new to the stuff here, im kind of wondering if you can give me guides because im terribly lost. Charmshay101 23:17, August 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Kou No, I don't RP on BFF. ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 14:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I make 'em to compare. I utterly suck at RPing with Bleach characters. (I'm great with Naruto) And I don't talk because I don't feel like it. It's not like I have to have some big excuse for not talking to you. I'm sorry, that was mean. I just don't feel like talking to most right now. With school starting soon, I'm trying to cut back on internet and such. I honestly mean no harm or ill feelings. ~ The Master of the Rashōmon The Gate 11:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hello Sorry, but I'm starting to get involved in college, so I don't want to have too many non-school internet responsibilities going about until I'm sure that I can handle more. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 15:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yo! I think I found you!^-^ Yeah, I'm pretty much ready. My Captain vs. your one, right? This'll be my first RP, so anything I need to know before we get this thing underway? Because I honestly don't have a notion what I need to do.Kenji Hiroshi 14:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *That's the chatroom, right? Naw, I don't have one. *Not that I'm bein' a pain or anything, but would it not be easier just to send messages on our talk pages when its whoever's turn? I mean, I don't even use chandgo. I'm more familiar with the wiki to be honest.Kenji Hiroshi 15:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *You wanna go first? I think I'll watch and learn. Hehe.Kenji Hiroshi 15:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *Well, Ryouta has changed a little too. His powers and abilities have filled out a little more, and he's shown his Shikai's first ability. I'll chec out Ray's article. Names are something I've always found tricky. How about something plain and simple? Ryouta's the current Captain, Ray the ex. How about somethin' like Clash! Captains of the 5th Division! or 5th Division, Past and Present. It's up to you, man. If it turns out good, I don't care what its called. Kenji Hiroshi 15:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, one more question before we start. What's the premis? Ray challenges Ryouta to a fight at such and such a time, and the two go at it? I'd like that. We could maybe do it as a way for Ray to test Ryouta. What you think? *Your turn. If I'm doin' something wrong, be sure to tell me, okay?Kenji Hiroshi 15:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *Your turn again, Grizzaka. I can see why people do the whole RP thing, it's actually pretty fun. Kenji Hiroshi 16:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *Alright, it's ur turn now Grizzaka 16:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *How's this gonna end? Win for Ray? Win for Ryouta? Or a draw? We can start showin' what one's gonna falter where and so on if we know that. What you think? Sure, that works for me. How about Ray releases his Shikai, Ryouta get's surprised by its power and it defeated? Yeah, you got it. Ryouta's still got a few surprises up his sleeve. Your turn btw, man. Your turn again, man. Btw, I've got plans after 8 O'clock, so If we don't finish this thing tonight, we can do it another time. Your turn again, Grizz.Kenji Hiroshi 18:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Your turn again, Grizz. Gotta admit, Ray's got some seriously cool moves. And his attitude's pretty cool as well. You've made yourself a good character, Grizz. Kenji Hiroshi 18:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Cheers for the compliment. Your turn again, Grizz. I've left it open for you to bring it to a close if you want. Thanks for this, btw. It was fun. Kenji Hiroshi 19:08, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure Btw you made an idea before I had a chance to use it. The Desire was going to be an energy force similar to Reason and Spiritual Pressure but it's ok XD Sadow-sama 21:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Tis alright What the title said. Sadow-sama 04:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey Grizz. Tell ya what, I'm workin' on the arc for my own story right now, but when I finish it (Shouldn't take more than a few days now), we could get an Arc underway. Hope that isn't a problem, man.Kenji Hiroshi 08:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) No worries, Grizz. We'll get that arc punched out when I make a finish to the one I'm on, 'kay? I'm lookin' forward to it! Kenji Hiroshi 14:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Will do, pal. Good luck until then! Kenji Hiroshi 14:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey dude Um...sure, what did you have in mind? Was there are story arc or just something minor you wanted to RP in? --- Illuminate Void 18:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Sure! Anonymius 18:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: Hey dude Either one is fine with me. Although I'm currently writing out the first arc for my character but I'm not anywhere near finished. Its a work in progress. But either one is fine with me. It seems that you have an idea for the premise, care to share? RP What characters did you have mind? And what training were they going to be doing? The current arc I'm writing is kind of ambiguous and requires a bit of buildup. At the end of the arc my character should be around Lieutenant level, so if that coincides with your own characters we can try with my own arc OR we can brainstorm and create something new if thats what you want to do. --- Illuminate Void 19:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm what other characters do you have? Because if you look at my profile, ultimately the final enemy is Dorothy Furlan da Liberi. I dont plan on winning this fight. My character is going to barely survive because of her grace. But you did catch me at a time where I was going to introduce another character, well one who excels in swordsmanship or hand-to-hand in comparison to my character Malik of course. --- Illuminate Void 19:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmm well I saw your other character, but he doesn't seem to be finished. Is he still in the Acadmy? Also what were your plans for his training anything after? Better yet is there a better medium to discuss things like this? --- Illuminate Void 20:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) No, I meant something like chat, easier to exchange ideas than through slow posts. But from what you've told me thus far Adam is the character you want to RP with. As for the RP, I'm more than happy to do something like that, but seeing as I haven't really done one before, I'd like some help on to how things flow, direction of the story, things of that nature. I have a pretty clear idea of my current arc and how I want things to flow. In the next section I'm writing for my story Hiding in the Darkness, I am literally one paragraph away from going right into combat. Now, we can start a new story as this arc takes place a few weeks before his graduation and roughly two decades before the main story line of Bleach. Im not sure how that coincides with Ray Martinez or other characters but thats the general direction Im going in. If you did want to continue and add your character in to my story arc, please understand that most if not all my opponents in this arc will require teamwork in order to survive let alone defeat. The opponents are setup in such a way that winning the battle is going to take a lot of luck, strategy, and being able to take an ass-whooping. My character Malik is going to struggle, just to survive in this battle and the many many others he will be in. I also plan on having him achieve Shikai midway through the battle. But obtaining Shikai isnt going to win him the battle, in fact it becomes a liability simply because he doesn't have the experience of fighting at an enhanced level. The reiatsu drain, and clumsiness he'll have with using it will force him to reseal his weapon and rely on tactics and his teammates again. Its a lot to take in, and if you'd rather RP with someone else I understand. --- Illuminate Void 21:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) no ur right about all that and i do want to do an RP with you but i think i will wait until you have more experiance in it if that's okay with you. Grizzaka 21:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright thats fine, it'll probably be easier to do RP once my character is around Lieutenant level. --- Illuminate Void 21:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing Who is gonna be in the RP? Sadow-sama 01:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Characters Maybe either Sadow or Ryoushi Yatsumaru. Sadow-sama 02:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Ready when you are Sure thing. Sadow-sama 02:25, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Made Mystery Abounds; Sadow meets Ray and Aki Sadow-sama 02:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yo Which post? ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 23:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Next Week Hey, I might not be on often for the next week or so. And my good friend, Shi Qi, would be taking over my work. So... see you next next week... maybe. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Nix the above. I just got permission from my mother that I still use it. WHOOT! すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 10:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ok okay. ~ Everyone's Favorite Darkest Ninja (My User Page|Main Character) 23:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Aki and Ray are invited ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 05:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Grizz, Aimi Akiko looks like a kick butt soul-reaper and a sexy one at that. Captian Goldeneye 03:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever thought about making a god mod character? Captian Goldeneye 13:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) On my user page is a link to a wiki I made where you can God Mod all you want. Captian Goldeneye 23:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey Grizz. I was wonderin' If ya knew how to hide a section on an article? If you do, could you do me a favour and hide my character Kenji Hiroshi's hollowfication section or tell me how to do it? I don't have the first clue how. Kenji Hiroshi 16:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Scratch the above, Grizz. I found out how to hide the section I was looking to hide. Kenji Hiroshi 17:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sup man. I'm on your chat so yea lets talkRazeOfLight 17:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) My RP Bleach Days Of Carnage: When Three Became One. Read over it and tell me what you think. RazeOfLight 13:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Signature Vote. Hey, Could you help me choose which sig is the best out of the 6? And also, about Adam, he should have a Bankai since Captains need bankai in order to be a captain. Normal: すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | Sky: The Sky That Understands All Others. I'm The Man, DarkNight! (Say What You Have To Say) Lightning: The Lightning Rod That Takes All The Damage. That's me, DarkNight! (Requesting for protection from Lightning?) Cloud: The Cloud That Watches From Afar. Drifting In The Clouds Is Me, DarkNight! (Just Say What You Have To. I Don't Have All Day.) Sun: The Sun That Shines Brightly Upon The Area. My Shine, DarkNight! (I'll Be Ready For Any Words To The Extreme!) Rain: The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm The Rain, I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) RP? Sure, why not. ^^ Just start up the article and let me know and we can get this started. ---Ten Tailed Fox talk page 01:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, a training RP would be fine. What do you want your character to learn? ---Ten Tailed Fox talk page 01:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay, that works. Start up the article and we'll begin. ---Ten Tailed Fox talk page 01:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yes but it will take me awhile. I'm getting use to the New look. ---Ten Tailed Fox talk page 02:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Unauthorized deletion edit The edit removing in the Forbidden Spell sections of Kenji, Raze and my own Kido page is unauthorized as you don't have that authority to do things to other users pages and articles as I checks the BFF admins and your user name is not listed. Now if you have a problem with what is on a user's creations than tell an admin or the owners of said article don't go editing other people works.Td5 15:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Nothing to forgive you made a mistake and apologized for it so that will sufice. Now I will say what you removed might get removed one day but until then its fine. I thought you were one of those that if you have been here a long time and thought you can make judgements like the admins but you aren't and that is all that matters. Glad this was resolved before it got ulgy.Td5 15:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:06, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Tourney Arc How would you like to have a mini arc that is sort of like a tournament between all of the gravity force's characters? RazeOfLight 15:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) GF RP Tourney The Aguni-Tri Tournament (Until a better name is submitted) will consist of multiple teams battling for the title of "best" *Takes Place in Hueco Mundo *Teams Of 3 (substitutes are allowed) *Must have a team leader *Editing your character is fine just don't edit mid battle to have a better chance against your opponent *Have fun =) #(Any other rules that need to be applied just let me know) RazeOfLight 17:00, October 13, 2010 (UTC) GF RP Tournament (Kanmuri Taikai) If you have any teams participating inside the Kanmuri Taikai (GF RP Tournament), please post them on the main page following the format given. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) hey hey Grizzaka sorry i couldn't relpy u sooner i've been really busy with stuff, so anyways yeah i would really like to rp with u let me know when and we'll work sumthing out, and also welcome to bff i know that a bit overdue but anyways hope u've been having fun i've been here for a while so anything u need let me know......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 20:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) okay that sounds alright with me..........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 23:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) no problem mate, you can go right ahead......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 23:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) hey gizz i kinda los track or our rp could u give me the link to the rp page on my talk page thanks, and would u mind if i used my own version of zangetsu i the rp, let me know, thanks......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 09:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Grizzaka still ur turn on our rp, been waiting for you for a while now mate, hope to get this started..... New Friends: The Mystery Continues........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 19:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Man If you need stuff for aki you may want to go here http://www.zerochan.net/Igunisu RazeOfLight 04:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hayate Dude, you cannot say that Hayate is unrivaled in Soul Society when it comes to Shunpo. For one, he isn't the Onmitsukido Commander in which has been the fastest almost everytime. Second, Kyoto is the commander, which makes her the fastest in our Soul Society. Three, its unheard of when a 12th Division Captain is highly proficient in the usage of Shunpo. Four, how can he be faster then Kyoto who learned directly from Soifon? I ask you to remove it. Also, I noticed a few spelling mistakes in Hayate. I ask you change it. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 15:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Heaven's Dark Guardians Well, I created an organization based on the Seven Heavenly Virtues called Heaven's Dark Guardians. If you would like to reserve a place, just edit it and type in, "Reserved For (Username here)". Good Day To You. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 10:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Future Arc The Gravity Force has started the Future Arc. Here is the first RP: Future Arc Begins: Unwelcomed Travel. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 05:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Please post on this RP if you plan on participating in the future Arc. Oh and w are bringing back the forun juu. The old ones were wiped out. RazeOfLight 23:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ? sorry man. been busy n here. but you can ALWAYS reach me on here. you need to get on here. i miss your stories and theres still a few characters you need to work on in preparation for g2 lol. so no more long absances k? i miss ya bud! =D RazeOfLight 05:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) face to face? about what? everything ok? RazeOfLight 05:50, November 26, 2010 (UTC) dude why are you getting mad at me? i just asked a question. RazeOfLight 09:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) dont let other ppl define who you are. thats childdish. time to be the man i know you can be!. i mean no one split up really...theres school and work but we're all still on here. if you need to talk then leave a message. cause its not like im gonna know to get on chatango cause you need to talk. but yea. RazeOfLight 16:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) im talking to you right now arent i? go ahead and talk. im with my wife right now so im not really supposed to be on the computer anyway lol. but yea...dont give that pity party stuff where you think im trying to ignore you either cause that got ol from so many ppl doing it. but yea...just send me a message or something. RazeOfLight 16:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) of course dude...why you worrying? i just said im on here talking to you. so you can do the same talking on here. lol unless its to trash talk someone then i wouldnt go on chatango anyway. but other than that its fine. im justtrying to get my g2 stuff ready while the wife is getting ready for shopping and napping like right beside me lol. shes really scary asleep....but yea...so any ideas for ryu's zanpakuto? RazeOfLight 17:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) well if youre gonna be all pitiful and doubt yourself instead of taking the time to think or even suggest ideas so i can help you then theres not much i can really do for you. come back with some confidence instead of the negative energy and dont give me that whole nonsense about my life is hard or whateveer...cause EVERYONE'S life is. but it all depends on how you deal with it. got it?RazeOfLight 17:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) yes you are. cause yu said you havent any good ideas in a long time. every idea is a good idea. hell...even using something like changing the heirachy of things could be used as a zanpauto. like having it be able to make a grain of wheat heavier than a ton of bricks. or even zanpakuto cancellor. anything you can think of really works fine sodont go saying you havent had any good ones cause i bet you have but just didnt think other ppl would like it. screw them lol RazeOfLight 17:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) alright later gator RazeOfLight 18:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) New Idea Hey. I've got an idea. Any announcements could be made on Talk:The Gravity Force. So be sure to check there at least every two days. Anyone could make announcements. Could you help spread the word? The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 15:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yo Heya Grizz. Wow, I haven't RP'd with you since I started here lol. Lookin' forward to our match up. How's things been? Kenji Hiroshi 18:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey man. When are you gonnavstart up another Rp with ray and aki? You cant have your stories goin and just cut me off. thatll be like ending dbz right when kid buu appears. lol I need my fix of what happens...hahaha i sound like my druggy uncle =P Oh I like the future pics you have of them. Maybe you should put them as the current pictures and use the others ones as the past picture...if that made sense? Oh you wanna do an RP sometime again? Sorry I cant get on the chat during the week...my school shuts things own for the most part during exam time. But the weekends are free as long as I dont have to go shopping for wedding stuff....blah! T-T RazeOfLight 05:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean mostly cut? andits ok if youre busy...i understand getting preparations. WHEW!! I hated that sooo much lol. But hmm...sure I GUESS i can wait a bit longer for info on ray lol but oh! what do you want the RP tthat we do to be about? Oh remember to make your Heaven's Dark Guardian Character. ANd to go to the Gravity force's talk page to add any comments or suggestions for differents story arcs, etc. =D RazeOfLight 16:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) why is it lonely? Im always here for you bro! if you want to talk just drop me a line. lol. sorry cant get on chatango..exam time so school counts it as a virus..but the break is coming up so we can talk ll ya want! =D and hope youre ready for more Rps than you can handle cause we're gonna get things finally rolling with G2! hahahaRazeOfLight 03:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) well theres still everyone else. I hope fire is getting a new laptop for christmas so he can come back. and yuki is the user yachiru619 now. lol so just leave her a message =) and i mean once exams are over (saturday) i can get back on chatango cause ill be at home again. an besides we can just RP until that time. then you can talk my ears off..well eyes since im reading but still. no worries bro...like i always say...happy thoughts! let just have fun here! =) RazeOfLight 04:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) haha im liking him so far. Hmm so do you mind giving me a sneak peek on what youre thinking his and ryu's zanpakuto are going to be? you dont have to just thought i would ask lol. and what picture are you trying to change cause i think i know how to do it. RazeOfLight 04:52, December 8, 2010 (UTC) what kind of kinks are you having? maybe i can help you out with them. lol. haha oh can you check out the cero espada Ruiko and my quincy Apollo and tell me what you think? RazeOfLight 05:02, December 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the compliments. and if hes still on the page then hes still a part of it no worries and ok...no worries hope to talk to you more later my friend =) RazeOfLight 05:12, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Character SImilarities Hello, I was scrolling through some of the Zanpakutō's on the Zanpakutō list and I clicked on one of the unclassified types and it happened to be your character Daichi Juro. I found him to be very similar to a character I have created recently, Vazdah, in looks and powers(gravity manipulation). I just wanted to tell you I had never seen your character before and did not copy it and I am very sorry if it looks that way--Bleachmasta 21:49, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh.. Well actually... U've been online...offline.... in the chat.. thought i'd tell you there...just didn't have the chance doing so... Hope u didnt get upset.. Yachiru619 04:58, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Come on Grizz..No need to be upset about it... If ur thinking that ur not my friend...think again cause u are! Yachiru619 05:09, December 8, 2010 (UTC) it Sei's Challenge Sei has issued a challenge to the GF. In a multi-on-one RP. Do you want to participate in this massive RP? Its sure to be completely amazing albeit a bit confusing at the start. RazeOfLight 23:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Heh. Do you think we're all that weak? Time to have some faith buddy! We can do this...albeit might be super hard like fighting off sephiroth without Cloud on your side. But still..how often does a chance like this come up? =D RazeOfLight 00:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hah YES GRIZ!! I knew you would buddy. You never let me down! =D Oh did you figure out those zanpakuto you wanted? RazeOfLight 01:00, December 9, 2010 (UTC) what abilities are you using? RazeOfLight 01:18, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I do like the name. It makes me feel like he could cause some MAJOR DAMAGE!!! =D Hmmm...if you need any help just let me know. RazeOfLight 01:33, December 9, 2010 (UTC) trust me i do too!! just wait till friday...im totall back for a month or so. =D RazeOfLight 01:42, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha you keep getting my hopes up. I love reading zanpakuto abilities more than anything. You can keep teasing me with these names and not letting me know what the powers are. T-T RazeOfLight 01:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) you did the math right? 0-100? that means it can be 100 =P I mean theres always a chance! There's only so much someone can endure before they go down. Eh who cares if we lose...at least its fun and btw...the picture youre using for the two zanpakuto is already in use by my character Endou Ashita. RazeOfLight 02:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry bro. best you found out now rather than sometime later right? RazeOfLight 02:40, December 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry dude! i was busy moving back into my home. RazeOfLight 05:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Details on our match with Seireitou http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Silver-Haired_Seireitou/Challenge_to_Gravity_Force ...Please read the details and prepare for everything. Crimson Knight 21:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Our Match Yeah, I'm ready Grizz. I've been lookin' forward to this. Ray Martinez tore me apart the last time I fought him, so time to see whether it'll change any this time lol. Good luck to us both, buddy. Let's make this a good one. You wanna start it, or should I? Kenji Hiroshi 10:23, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough, pal :) Here it is, The Battle's Rage Again: Team Yoshiro vs Team Nexus!. Kenji Hiroshi 14:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Your up again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 14:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Right back at ya, buddy. Kenji Hiroshi 14:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Same to you :) Kenji Hiroshi 15:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC) This is gonna be good. You up, buddy. Kenji Hiroshi 15:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Ha! Your up again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 15:52, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Your up again, Grizz. Kenji Hiroshi 16:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Your up, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 16:19, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Your turn again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 16:41, December 11, 2010 (UTC) That's a nice skill, pal. Your up :) Kenji Hiroshi 16:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) No worries, Grizz. We can pick it up later. Kenji Hiroshi 16:58, December 11, 2010 (UTC) When you get back, it'll be your turn, buddy. Kenji Hiroshi 17:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Your up again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 13:59, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Take your swing, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 15:40, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Your up, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 15:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, had a little something to take care of there lol. Your up again, Grizz :) Kenji Hiroshi 18:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ? Um actually I was going to lunch. RazeOfLight 18:39, December 11, 2010 (UTC) On Raian's Talkpage Alright, before I start, let me explain that I think you are a good person Grizz, and have potential. Now then. First, Ten did nothing wrong. He didn't say "Oh, Grizz sucks." No. He pointed out reasonable flaws in a calm way, that's it. He didn't say anything against you, or your work in general. I, honestly, think that you might wanna slow down and look over your grammar. I'm assuming you're atleast a teenager, 13-years-old minimum, so grammar shouldn't be an issue whatsoever. If you want people to look over your articles and judge them the way they deserve, then making them look representable with excellent formating and grammar is the way to go. Now, let me explain something to you. As I said before, Ten did nothing wrong. But, if you believe he did do something wrong, you should have confronted him about it. You shouldn't have sent Sadow to relay that message, and to add insult to injury, you continued by calling him out on his character's talkpage and bringing it to the wikia, adding unnecessary drama to a situation that could have been very easily spoken out between you two. Doing those kind of things makes people think of you as a coward, which Ten and a number of people actually see you as right now. Also, judging by the way you spoke on the talkpage, you sound as if Ten owes you something. Let me say now, admins do not owe anyone anything. We lead the wikia, and one of the rules is that pages must be kept in neat format. Messy grammar needs to be fixed, which happens to be the main aspect of Ten's dislike of Ray Martinez. As I said before, you are a good person, and you have alot of potential as a writer. Which is one of the reasons I wanted to challenge you, and by extension, the entire GF. To finish, if you think Ten spoke wrongly, then tell him yourself. Don't act like a coward and start telling others to fight your battles, and then bring drama into situations that shouldn't have it, will cause you to become an Aha. The last thing you want, is to become an Aha. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Man You seem to think, from the way you include some comment about adminship in every response, that we criticize you because we think our being admins makes us better. Our adminship has nothing to do with it, to set that straight. As to not knowing anything about how you do your stuff, this once again seems to be completely unrelated to the discussion at hand. It doesn't matter how you do it, the end result still lacks in grammar and spelling. As long as a criticism is civil, then in a normal situation anyone has every right to point out flaws in another's work. Best Regards, --'User:Thepantheon 18:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) rp I am the Gf member Td5 and since I wont be taking part in the rest of Gf members rp with Sei and Ten want to do a rp before they start theirs?Td5 22:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I knew which members are going to be taking part. Although i figured it wont start till later this night. Now as for the rp I don't care who I fight I don't even care if I lose but I will be using one of my newest creations Shino Terasawa. Now she isn't a Shinigami or a Vizard or Hollow or Arrancar she is a member of the spiritual race that I created which she is a Kosumosukihaku (Cosmos soul). Her basic status are at Lieutenant level.Td5 23:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Your post and its Call '''An Anicent Race Releaved'.Td5 23:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Your turn ether you can now start the fight or I can on my next post its fine ether way.Td5 23:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry was in the shower your turn.Td5 00:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 00:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 00:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 01:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your turn. your turn manTd5 03:01, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 03:20, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your turn and how do you like the abilities of her spiritual race so far?Td5 03:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your turn and sorry if I post late I am doing three rps.Td5 03:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your turn and I think the Sei rp started so good luck and post when you can.Td5 04:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your turn and if you respond can you start a new message please cause I don't think I am getting your message for some reason. I my next post I will make a message cause this is getting too messing.Td5 18:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) /* rp */ Here is my new message. Your turn and just post when you can its cool its not like everyone can stay on for 20 hours like I can college Christmas break a month of 11 days off and nothing to do.Td5 18:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 18:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn I edited my last post.Td5 18:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your post.Td5 00:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) your turn and read carefully what I wrote so you can understand it.Td5 06:06, December 20, 2010 (UTC) i know your busy and no rush so after the Sei rp its your post and read carefully what i wrote.Td5 16:58, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Howdy Cheers for the comments, pal. But you don't think you are, Grizz? Listen pal, the entire GF's gettin' popular, otherwise we wouldn't be getting as many members joining or being given challenges from Sei. Trust me, your popular, Grizz. Kenji Hiroshi 16:38, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've got an easy explanation for that; we've been on more recently than most have, pal. I've got a question; are you doubting yourself because of that issue with the grammar? Kenji Hiroshi 16:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC)